A constant velocity joint (CVJ) may include a flexible boot that retains lubrication within the joint and also inhibits intrusion of contaminants into the joint. One end of the boot may be secured and sealed to a shaft extending from the CVJ, and the other end of the boot may be secured to part of the CVJ itself, such as about the perimeter of an outer race of the CVJ. To retain the ends of the boot to the shaft and CVJ, clamps may be used, with the clamps surrounding and trapping part of the boot against the adjacent component. It can be difficult to provide an installed clamp that uniformly and adequately secures the boot about the entire circumference of the boot and clamp interface. Hence, boot failures may occur in which the boot undesirably moves relative to the components to which it is secured, or lubrication escapes from the joint or contamination of the joint is permitted.